Botaka, Swamp Sister
Character picture is only a placeholder until launch** Botaka, The Swamp Sister is an Orc Shaman hailing from the murky wastes of the Swamp of Sorrows. Born in the year 583 (King's Calendar), Botaka was orphaned at young age when the family stead was attacked by a roving band of human cutthroats. Kidnapped and thrown into a life of thralldom and bondage, the early years of Botaka's life was naught but terror, torture and psychological abuse at the hands of her captures. A chance encounter with a Shamaness at the edge of the Swamp of Sorrows, Botaka was saved from a life of exploitation. After having been saved by the aged shaman seer Asa, Botaka was taken into her care in the Swamp of Sorrows where her arduous teaching in the ways of the old arts started. Botaka would end up calling the venerable medicine woman "mother". Personality * A bit stand-offish and reclusive. Not for a lack of social etiquette, but for a distrust bordering on disdain for anything resembling civilization. * A gallows humor. * Obsessed with the delving of the secrets of the elements, the universe and everything in between. * An almost neurotic gravitational pull towards danger. Lacks any sense of the sanctity of her own life. * An inescapable hatred towards those that ally themselves against her people's destiny. A Brief History Botaka was orphaned at an early age after having been captured by a roving band of humans. The first few years of her life were spent in a sick spiral of slavery, physical and psychological torture. She would become more a pet to the humans than a growing Orc. The band of humans were thieves and cutthroats. It was upon one of their many expeditions of terror that the group was set upon by a single woman near the edge of the Swamp of Sorrows. Teetering at the edge of death, the young Orc was found, saved and later raised by an old Orc Shaman that called the swamps her home. Asa would pass on her ancient knowledge and wisdom of all things related to the bygone art to the young Botaka who would prove a voracious learner. The First and Second Wars raged on around them, the swampy moss hanging from the trees acting as if a protective barrier from the violence. Near the middle of the Second War, Asa once again, as if willed by the elements themselves, found another stray Orc. This one a little boy that Asa and Botaka took to calling Crowfoot as the young Orc seemed to have a propensity for befriending the big black birds that called the swamps home. Crowfoot and Botaka would grow and learn side by side, growing closer as the years waned. As the relationship grew, the two young Orcs found themselves quickly falling for one another on a deeper level. At the war's end Asa fell gravely ill. She would soon die and the two Orcs found themselves alone. They would soon strike out for the Barrens where they felt it their duty to start a family if only to keep their people's numbers strong. Botaka would miscarry twice in their modest home along a river. Crowfoot, thinking the elements had abandoned him for being unable to sire children left Botaka alone. She has not seen him since. Now only 19, Botaka was as alone as she'd ever been in her entire life. The Second War had ended but peace was a fleeting dream. She struck out on her own, taking was wisdom Asa had imparted upon her to seek our Crowfoot. Her love scorned quest would soon face hardship after hardship as the Third War beckoned and she soon found herself roiled into the throes of violence. Her only clue to the whereabouts of her husband is that an Orc by the name of Crowfoot was wanted for the murder of a captain and treason against the Horde. Surely, that can't be the Crowfoot she grew up with and fell so deeply in love. Synopsis Botaka, after having miscarried twice and lost the love of her life after he abandoned her, couldn't live in a home where so much tragedy had struck. She sets out seeking the whereabouts of her once husband, but soon finds herself fighting for the Horde during the Third War. OOC Information You can find me on the Grobbulus Discord as Botaka. I'm always up to RP. ' '''I'm a 14 year Emerald Dream veteran. You will find me out in the world of Azeroth killing anything I come across...or at least trying to. Shaman's knowledgeable in the Healing Arts aren't the most efficient killers, but dammit I'll try. ' '''I've been playing Shaman since 1.7.0 and raided heavily from Vanilla up to Cata. Midway through Cata I took a break and came back for MoP where I focused solely on wPVP and BGs. I've never been much of an RBG or arena player. Feels too scripted. I like the chaos of a good world fight. Since MoP, I've largely been a WoW tourist because I felt the game had moved on. Classic has changed all that. I'm usually IC and I'm always down for walk-up RP. Category:Orc Category:Shaman Category:Horde Category:Characters